Visa requirements for Brunanter citizens
er passport]] Visa requirements for Brunanter citizens are administrative entry restrictions by the authorities of other states placed on citizens of Brunant. As of , Brunanter citizens had visa-free or visa on arrival access to XXX countries and territories, ranking the Brunanter passport XXX in terms of travel freedom according to the Henley & Partners Passport Index. Visa requirements No visa required Brunanter citizens can travel visa-free to European Union member states, three European micro states and states that are part of the Schengen Area (Freedom of Movement): *Austria (EU, Schengen) *Belgium (EU, Schengen) *Bulgaria (EU) *Croatia (EU) *Cyprus (EU) *Czech Republic (EU, Schengen) *Denmark (EU, Schengen) *Estonia (EU, Schengen) *Finland (EU, Schengen) *France (EU, Schengen) *Germany (EU, Schengen) *Greece (EU, Schengen) *Hungary (EU, Schengen) *Iceland (Schengen) *Ireland (EU) *Italy (EU, Schengen) *Kemburg (Schengen) *Latvia (EU, Schengen) *Liechtenstein (Schengen) *Lithuania (EU, Schengen) *Luxembourg (EU, Schengen) *Malta (EU, Schengen) *Monaco (open border) *Netherlands (EU, Schengen) *Norway (Schengen) *Poland (EU, Schengen) *Portugal (EU, Schengen) *Romania (EU) *San Marino (open border) *Slovakia (EU, Schengen) *Slovenia (EU, Schengen) *Spain (EU, Schengen) *Sweden (EU, Schengen) *Switzerland (Schengen) *United Kingdom (EU) *Vatican City (open border) Brunanter citizens can travel visa-free to International Wiki Organisation, as no visa is required: *Adlibita (EU, Schengen) *Cettatie (EU, Schengen) *Harud *Inselöarna *Juliana (EU, Schengen) *Libertas (Schengen) *Lovia *Mäöres (EU, Schengen) *Patriam *Phaluhm Phoueck *Prasia *Strasland *Southern Arc Islands *Traspes (EU, Schengen) Brunanter citizens can visit the following partially recognized countries or territories with autonomous immigration policies without a visa: *Hong Kong *Kosovo *Macau *Palestine *South Ossetia *Taiwan *Transnistria *Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus Brunanter citizens can visit the European Union's Outermost Regions (OMR) and Overseas Countries and Territories (OCT), as no visa is required (for 14 days to 6 months in case of some OCT's): *Denmark **Greenland (OCT) *France **French Guiana (OMR) **French Polynesia (OCT) **Guadeloupe (OMR) **Martinique (OMR) **Mayotte (OMR) **New Caledonia (OCT, visa not required for 3 months) **Réunion (OMR) **Saint Martin (OMR) **Saint Barthélemy (OMR) **Saint Pierre and Miquelon (OCT, visa not required for 90 days) **Wallis and Futuna (OCT) *Netherlands **Aruba (OCT, visa not required for 30 days, extendable to 180 days) **Bonaire, St. Eustatius and Saba (OCT, visa not required up to 3 months) **Curaçao (OCT, visa not required for 3 months) **Sint-Maarten (OCT, visa not required for 3 months) *Portugal **Azores (OMR) **Madeira (OMR) *Spain **Canary Islands (OMR) *United Kingdom **Anguilla (OCT, visa not required for 3 months) **Bermuda (OCT) **British Virgin Islands (OCT) **Cayman Islands (OCT, visa not required for 6 months) **Falkland Islands (OCT, Visitor Permit valid for 4 weeks is issued on arrival) **Montserrat (OCT, visa not required for 6 months) **Pitcairn Islands (OCT, 14 days visa free and landing fee 35 United States dollar or tax of 5 United States dollar if not going ashore) **Saint Helena, Ascension and Tristan da Cunha (OCT) ***Ascension (eVisa for 3 months within any year period) ***Saint Helena (Visitor's Pass granted on arrival valid for 4/10/21/60/90 days for 12/14/16/20/25 pound sterling) ***Tristan da Cunha (permission to land required for 15/30 pounds sterling (yacht/ship passenger) for Tristan da Cunha Island or 20 pounds sterling for Gough Island, Inaccessible Island or Nightingale Islands) **Turks and Caicos Islands (OCT) Brunanter citizens can also travel to these "special EU cases", as no visa is required: *Denmark **Faroe Islands *Finland **Åland Islands *Spain **Ceuta **Melilla *United Kingdom **Channel Islands (Guernsey and Jersey) **Gibraltar **Isle of Man Brunanter citizens can travel to the following countries and do not require a visa for short stays of up to 90: *Albania *Andorra *Antigua and Barbuda *Argentina *Armenia *Australia (eVisitor) *Bahamas *Barbados *Belarus *Belize *Bolivia *Bosnia-Herzegovina *Botswana *Brazil *Brunei *Canada *Chile *Colombia *Costa Rica *Dominica *Dominican Republic *Ecuador *El Salvador *Eswatini *Fiji *Gambia *Georgia *Grenada *Guatemala *Guyana *Haiti *Honduras *Indonesia *Israel *Jamaica *Japan *Kazakhstan *Kiribati *South Korea *Kyrgyzstan *Lesotho *Malaysia *Marshall Islands *Mauritius *Mexico *Micronesia *Moldova *Montenegro *Morocco *Namibia *New Zealand *Nicaragua *North Macedonia *Palau *Panama *Paraguay *Peru *Philippines *Pintona *Qatar *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Samoa *Serbia *Seychelles *Singapore *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Samoa *São Tomé and Príncipe *Senegal *Serbia *Seychelles *Singapore *Solomon Islands *South Africa *Thailand *Timor-Leste *Tonga *Trinidad and Tobago *Tunisia *Turkey *Tuvalu *Ukraine *United States (Visa Waiver Program) *Uruguay *Vanuatu *Venezuela *Vietnam Free visa on arrival *Jordan *Madagascar *United Arab Emirates Visa on arrival *Bangladesh *Burkina Faso *Cape Verde *Comoros *Iran *Laos *Lebanon *Malawi *Maldives *Mauritania *Mozambique *Nepal *Somalia *Suriname (Tourist Card) *Togo eVisa *Angola *Azerbaijan *Côte d'Ivoire *Djibouti *India *Myanmar *Oman *Tajikistan *Uzbekistan eVisa on arrival *Bahrain *Benin *Cambodia *Egypt *Ethiopia *Gabon *Guinea-Bissau *Kenya *Kuwait *Papua New Guinea (also free visa on arrival) *Rwanda *Sri Lanka *Tanzania *Uganda *Zambia *Zimbabwe Special authorisation required To visit Antarctica and adjacent islands, special permit is required for: *French Southern and Antarctic Lands *Argentine Antarctica *Australian Antarctic Territory *Chilean Antarctic Territory *Heard Island and McDonald Islands *Peter I Island *Queen Maud Land (including Bouvet Island) *Ross Dependency To visit some of the United Kingdom's (un)inhabited Overseas Territories, special permit is required: *Akrotiri and Dhekelia (special permit) *British Indian Ocean Territory (special permit) *South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands (pre-arrival permit from the Commissioner required, 72 hours/1 month for 110/160 pounds sterling) To visit Norway's unincorporated internal areas, special permit is required: *Jan Mayen (permit issued by the local police required for staying for less than 24 hours and permit issued by the Norwegian police for staying for more than 24 hours) *Svalbard (visa not required) To visit France's overseas minor territory of Clipperton Island, special permit is required. Category:Lists Category:Foreign relations Category:International travel documents